The End and The Beginning
by mack2236
Summary: Isis Potter, Left almost alone in the world after making one little mistake. Finds herself getting blown somewhere she never knew existed. Trying to work out where she will fit in this strange new world, she must help stop Evil rising once more before it consumes everything. Fem!Harry, Femslash, Good but Gray Isis, Isis/ Multi


Normal speach "I am Isis Potter"

Thoughts 'I am Isis Potter'

I do know own Harry Potter that belongs to J. . Nor do I own Star wars That now belongs to Disney!

**A/N**

**I normally do not put author notes at the beginning of my Chapters as I think that most people would rather just get into the story But I will bend my rule for this chapter.**

**This story is heavily influenced by PLUMS and his story Last second Survivor.  
**

**This is a Fem!harry story who will end up in a Fem!slash relationship at some point sown the line. I will have skewed cannon somewhat to fit my needs for the story.**

**I would like to ask if there is anyone out there who after reading this chapter would like to beta for me? This story will be Updated at a minimum of once per month due to other commitments and other ****story's**

**Thank you all for taking an interest in this story **

**Mack **

The End and The Beginning

Isis Potter stalked down the corridors of the Ministry of magic, She was not happy at being called into work today. Not only was today the Day her parents had died almost 19 years ago, But 5 years ago she had made an ass of herself, She had lost her crush and lost the trust and respect of her best friend.

Sighing as she thought back to that day, she should of realized that was what would of happened but who could of really blamed her. She had taken to Crushing on the slightly older Hufflepuff Metamorphagus. Who would of blamed her, Tonks was funny, smart and lively And She didn't care that Isis was the 'Girl-Who-Lived', just like Isis didn't care that Tonks could change her appearance. They had talked a lot through Isis's 3rd and 4th year, when Tonks had come to stop the Dementors from getting into the school grounds, she had then helped Capture and prove Sirius Blacks innocence. They had spoken a little over the following summer as her crush grew, before long it came to her 4th year. That damn Tri-wizard Tournament had come back, and as her luck had dictated, her name was spat out as the 4th champion. As much as she protested that she didn't put her name in, in anyway no one believed her.

At the end she had been captured by Voldemort, he had used her blood in a dark ritual to comeback from being a shade. One of many dark rituals it turns out, he had used so many that it took both his sanity and humanity all because he feared death and his parents who left him. In the end she had managed to flee from Voldemorts trap, but not before she was tortured, and humiliated by the death eaters. Too her that was the final nail in the coffin of the male race after all the time she had been hit on and grabbed at Hogwarts.

That summer it had all gone to hell, she had been at Grimmond place with Sirius, the Weasleys (minus Percy) and Hermione. Most of the members of the order of the Phoenix also stopped by for meetings or to give reports. She had spent a week talking to Sirius about liking someone, in the end he pushed her enough to give it a try, so later when Tonks had shown up, Isis had asked to talk to her in private. It had started of well with them both agreeing that they got on well and were some of the best of friends, and then it had fallen apart. Isis had Grabbed Tonks hand and had spoken about her liking Tonks and then asked if they had the possibility of dating.

Tonks had pushed her away and had start to yell about her being disgusting freak, she had forgotten that Tonks was raised in the Mundane world who were massively prejudiced against Homosexuals. The yelling had drawn the attention of the rest of the house, who had come racing up to her Tonks destroying the young woman and her heart. In the end Tonks barely talked to her anymore, Hermione looked on her in disgust for a while before she reluctantly start to speak to her again even if it was just for intelligent conversation. Most of the Weasleys had start to distance themselves from her, the only ones left that would talk to her was Arthur and the Twins, Remus was disappointed and said her parents would be ashamed (Although she always thought he batted for the other team). Sirius though had been a god send to her, he had help pull Isis back together, it seemed like although the wizarding world really only cared about blood purity lately there was still alot of people against Homosexuality especially with the influx of Mundane born.

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts about the past, Isis walked to the Auror Briefing room. She had been asked for by head Auror Savage to accompany some Aurors to apprehend a lost Death Eater. Isis made sure that she checked over her equipment, Basilisk battle robes from Slytherins monster? check, custom wand? Check, multi-purpose trunks filled with important stuff? Check, Weapons? Gryffindor's weapon in the form of a sword staff, short sword, twin hunting daggers and finally throwing knifes check, and finally her silk cloth to cover her eyes, the last act of Voldemort was to blind her. She had beaten him though and then improved her mage sight enough to compensate in battle, although in everyday life she had no need for it and had found other ways to cope.

Making sure her hood was pulled up, Isis stalked into the room and sat in a chair that was in the back corner that gave her the best view of the room. 10 minutes later the Auror team arrived and seemed to blank her presence as they settled into chairs near the front, Listening to their voices she picked out Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang and Tonks.

'Well shit!' Isis thought 'I get to spend my Friday with a bunch of people that all dislike me wonderful. I better get a damn bonus for this'

"Listen up! there is a lot to do and very little time to do it in" Savage had shouted as he walked into the room. "As you all know we had an escape from Azkaban 1 month ago, and you have failed to find the person. From the Unspeakables we know that he escaped through a tunnel left from Voldemort, it is now blocked. 30 minutes ago the Patrol squad stumbled across Draco Malfoy attempting a ritual, the Unspeakables refuse to attend this one, so I have instead gotten us the help of a Hit-Wizard and from what the higher ups say, they are one of the best. Stop Malfoy and arrest him, If all else fails you know what to do" hw said nodding at Isis. The other Aurors jumped looking back to where she was sat.

Shaking her head she stood and walked towards Savage to get the co-ordinates to apperate too "I hope that you have better observational skills then you have just shown. I'd rather not have to report back that you died by jumping into the killing curse." Picking up the parchment she turned the writing into braille. skimming over the bumps she went to the apparition point and left with barely a sound.

Reappearing at the co-ordinates Isis turned on her mage sight, whilst waiting for the others to arrive. When they did she started forward stealthily towards where Malfoy was found, Looking behind her she made sure that the Auror team was following. They had finally found Malfoy In a Clearing surrounded by bodies, Young and old, male and female. Their blood and bodies had been used to make runes around Malfoy, taking a look at the outer circle she noticed that their was a protection shield around him. Hearing a battle cry from behind her, Isis tried to cry out,

"Stop!" before Ron, Neville and Cho were blasted back with force, Running over to check them she noticed that they were all still alive. "Fools! They are lucky to still be alive after that."

"OI!, They are my team"

"And? They could of killed us all. The only reason they are not dead is because Malfoy didn't have enough time to set up lethal wards. Now we have lost the element of surprise now stand back" Stepping forward and raising her wand she mumbled "Best rising Aurors they have, Merlin help us all" Deciding that the bast way to drop the shield was to over power it, Isis did just that. Building up all her power between her wand and her right hand, she unleashed the ball of magic towards the shield. The ball blasted forward kicking up dust as it exploded against the shield, the shield dropped however some of the blast went through throwing Malfoy onto his side. Unseen by all was one of the ingredients being thrown into a portal in the middle of the ritual circle.

Tonks started to run forward in an attempt to stop Malfoy and regain some Dignity back to her team. Isis looked over as she felt a pull in her gut, looking up she noticed what looked like cracked glass and got a bad feeling. The only time she ignored this feeling was in the summer holiday after her 5th year. Looking past the glass she noticed a portal become unstable, She realized she only had one choice, pulling off her hood she summoned Tonks back as hard as she could and ducked as she flew overhead. Placing a shield around Tonks she spoke.

"I am sorry Nym. I had hoped we could of been together, I had hoped we could of stayed as friends. Now it seems we will never get that chance, Good luck in your life and look after Remus and Teddy. No matter what ... No matter what ... Sigh never mind" Feeling the tears sting her eyes Isis ran forward she heard Malfoy speak for the first time.

"Hehe too late little potter, you do not see the world. But I do, I see the world as it is unfit and unclean Filthy Halfbood dark lord was a fool, no one should be spared in this world and I will be the one to destroy it and start it anew" Malfoy broke out in laughter of madness.

Stunning him, Isis banished him to Tonks as a shield was suddenly raised around her. Turning to look at Tonks she dropped her shield, giving one last sad wave to Tonks. Tonks ran to the shield and started to beat on it as she screamed for her to escape.

Isis new if she dropped the shield, she knew that the explosion from the portal would wipe out everything in a 20 mile radius.

The Portal exploded into life taking everything that was in the shield. Tonks covered her eyes as a blinding light was released. Looking back over to the shield, she found that it was gone, as well as Isis.


End file.
